In recent years, when a tire mounted to a vehicle is punctured, a puncture repair liquid is injected into the tire through a tire valve to temporarily repair the puncture. An example of a device capable of temporary repair includes a puncture repair kit. When the puncture repair kit is used, the need to provide a vehicle with a spare tire is eliminated, and thus resource saving and vehicle weight reduction are possible. Furthermore, there is an advantage where a spare tire mounting space in a vehicle can be utilized for another purpose.
An example of a known puncture repair kit includes a so-called pump-type puncture repair kit that injects a puncture repair liquid held in a puncture repair liquid holding container into a tire by compressed air supplied from an air compressor or the like. The puncture repair liquid holding container used in the pump-type puncture repair kit is configured from: a container main body provided with an opening portion and a holding portion where puncture repair liquid is held; and a cap attached to the opening portion of the container main body. Furthermore, the cap is provided with a first flow channel for introducing compressed air from outside the container, and a second flow channel for discharging the puncture repair liquid inside the container. At this time, there is a proposal to provide the first flow channel with a closing plug that opens the flow channel based on pressure of air fed into the container during puncture repair in order to prevent the puncture repair liquid from leaking from a flow channel during storage (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,242). However, the closing plug proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,242 opens the flow channel by falling into the container main body by pressure of air fed into the container during puncture repair, and therefore, there is a problem where the closing plug may block the second flow channel by entering the second flow channel along with the puncture repair liquid, and thus injection of the puncture repair liquid may be hindered.